


Safe in your arms

by Mooonshine



Series: We're blessed [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Episode: s16e01 Girls Disappeared, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 23:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooonshine/pseuds/Mooonshine
Summary: "-Tu es avec moi ?Sonny acquiesça, appuyant sa tête contre les doigts, cherchant davantage de contact.-Oui Rafael.-Bien. Je veux que tu me dises ce que tu veux.Un silence lui répondit. Sonny cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, cherchant les mots.-Toi.Rafael lui fit relever la tête d'une pression des doigts.-Tu m'as.Il déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres.-Quoi d'autre ?-Je veux... Je veux te... faire plaisir.-Toujours, mi cielo. Toujours. Quoi d'autre ?Un petit gémissement lui répondit.-Je veux...Sonny se lécha les lèvres, incapable de formuler davantage ses envies. Mais ce n'était pas nécessaire. Rafael le connaissait. Il savait ce dont il avait besoin.-Tu veux faire quelque chose pour moi, Sonny ? Murmura-t-il, ses doigts toujours effleurant le cuir chevelu de son fiancé.-Oui. Tout... Tout ce que tu veux.-Tout ce que je veux, hein ? Tu es si bon pour moi, cariño."Rafael et Sonny sont déjà en couple quand le détective rejoint le SVU de Manhattan.Où Sonny a un peu de mal avec les répercussions de l'enquête de Girls Disappeared et a besoin de Rafael pour reprendre pied.





	Safe in your arms

A peine avait-il passé la porte de leur appartement que Rafael pouvait sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas. La télévision n'était pas allumée. La stéréo non plus. Le silence régnait dans l'appartement. Sonny n'était même pas au téléphone avec sa famille. On aurait pu croire qu'il était absent si ce n'était son manteau accroché au mur et sa plaque et ses clés posées sur la desserte.

Son arme n'était pas là. Rafael l'avait rarement vu. Une des premières choses que faisait Sonny en rentrant du travail était d'aller mettre son arme dans le coffre de leur table de nuit. Il ne la portait jamais quand il n'était pas en service.

Rafael laissa ses doigts caresser les numéros de plaque. 0188. Il avait une relation compliquée avec ce nombre. Sonny portait sa plaque comme un symbole de sa dévotion envers la société. Rafael voyait ses numéros comme les entraves d’une institution qui finirait par détruire son fiancé, corps et âme. Qui avait déjà commencé.

Il tourna la tête en entendant la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Sonny se figea dans l'embrasure de la porte en le voyant, comme s’il ne s’attendait pas à voir son fiancé dans leur appartement.

  


-Hey.

  


Il devait sortir de la douche. Sa peau était rougie, ses cheveux humides et il portait un large pantalon de jogging avec un des sweats informes estampillé Harvard de Rafael.

Parfois après une enquête difficile, Sonny pouvait passer un long moment sous la douche, à frotter sa peau comme s’il voulait se débarrasser de toutes les saloperies qu’il avait pu rencontrer. Comme s’il voulait se purifier.

  


-Je pensais que tu serais chez Forlini avec l'équipe. Au bar en train de célébrer ça, continnua Rafael.

  


Sonny hocha les épaules.

  


-Je ne me sentais pas vraiment d’humeur à célébrer.

-Pourquoi ? L’affaire est un succès, dit Rafael en dénouant sa cravate et ôtant quelques boutons de sa chemise.

  


Sonny haussa les épaules.

  


-Je ne suis pas vraiment dans l’ambiance c’est tout.

  


Rafael reconnaissait le comportement de son fiancé, quelque chose pesait sur ses nerfs. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être médium pour savoir que sa première enquête au sein du SVU de Manhattan le préocuppait. Sans réelle raison d'ailleurs. L'affaire avait été un succès. Sonny n'avait pas à s'inquiéter outre mesure. Et pourtant..

  


-Ta première enquête au sein du SVU de Manhattan a été un succès. Vous avez fait de l’excellent travail d’équipe.

  


Sonny fixait Rafael, semblant faire d’inombrables efforts pour rester immobile et ne pas se mettre à faire les cents pas dans la pièce.

  


-Tu trouves ?

  


Sonny voulait plaire. C'était dans sa nature première. Il voulait faire plaisir à tout ceux autour de lui. Il avait donc probablement du arriver les bras chargés de nourriture, acceptant toutes les tâches, même celles pour lesquelles un détective pourrait renacler. Un tel comportement pouvait être mal perçu, mais pas si on connaissait Sonny. Il ne se comportait pas avec une once de faux semblant. C'est cela qui avait déstabilisé Rafael à leur première rencontre. Déstabilisé et intéressé.

Et autant Sonny voulait plaire, autant il ne cherchait pas à le faire pour les retours positifs. Il rougissait toujours si déliceusement quand Rafael lui rappelait à quel point il était bon pour lui. Avec l'âge, Rafael était devenu tendre, il se faisait un plaisir de complimenter Sonny. Parfois, cela suffisait à calmer ses insécurités, et parfois, cela se présentait plus comme des préliminaires.

  


-Justice a été rendue. Des familles ont été réunies. Un salopard est mort. Tout va bien.

  


Sonny secoua la tête et se mit à faire les cents pas. Rafael le laissa faire, attendant qu'il trouve les bons mots.

  


-Tu sais... Pour... J'ai dû... On devait... Selena... Et...

  


Sonny stoppa enfin en face de Rafael et ce fut avec un petit sourire qu'il remarqua que le détective jouait avec l’anneau qu’il portait au doigt.

Sa bague de fiançailles.

Rafael avait remarqué que Sonny avait pris l’habitude de toucher l’annneau quand il avait besoin de se concentrer sur quelque chose. Et lui aussi avait maintenant le réflexe de toucher son anneau avant de faire face à un jury peu impliqué, à un juge sectaire ou à un témoin hostile.

Il se souvenait encore du jour où il avait fait sa demande. Sonny était en pleine restitution de sa séance FaceTime avec ses sœurs, rejouant leur conversation à grand renfort de gestes de la main et avec son corps tout entier. Rafael avait empêché trois fois le verre de vin de se renverser et deux fois la casserole de déborder. Quand enfin Sonny eut fini, Rafael sut que le moment était le bon.

Il s’était levé, avait déposé un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de son amant avant de partir dans la chambre sans un mot. Sonny l’avait suivi.

  


-Okay… Je m’attendais quand même à un minimum de réaction. Qu’est-ce…

  


Sonny était resté bouche bée en voyant Rafael se retourner, un écrin dans la main.

  


-Ca y est ? J’ai enfin trouvé la solution pour te faire taire, ne put s’empêcher de plaisanter Rafael.

-Rafa…

-C’est hors de question que je me mette à genoux mais j’ai un discours si tu veux l’entendre.

-Toi ? Un discours ? Vraiment ?

-Tu préfères que je fasse comme si de rien n’était ?

-Tais toi. Parle.

  


Rafael haussa les sourcils avec un sourire.

  


-Ce n’est peut être pas le moment le plus romantique. Ce n’est certainement pas dans ces conditions que j’avais imaginé faire ma demande mais la dernière heure que je viens de passer avec toi ne pourrait pas mieux résumer notre relation. Tu m’as offert une chose à laquelle je n’imaginais pas avoir droit. Tu m’offres un futur heureux, Sonny. J’avais fait une croix dessus avant que je ne te rencontre. Mais maintenant que je vois que cela est à notre portée, je ne veux pas y renoncer. Je veux te prouver que je te veux. Toi seul. Pour toujours. Donc…

  


Rafael ouvrit l’écrin.

  


-Dominick, acceptes-tu de m’épouser ?

  


Sonny se jeta sur Rafael et l’embrassa avec passion.

  


-Comment tu veux qu’on soit pris au sérieux quand on racontera que tu m’as fait ta demande à cause de la nouvelle coupe de cheveux de Gina ?

-On n’est peut être pas obligés de dire ça, en effet, dit Rafael contre la bouche de Sonny. Tu ne m’as toujours pas dit oui.

-Tu es si persuadé que je vais dire oui ?

-Disons que j’ai une bonne intuition.

  


Sonny se recula légèrement et fixa Rafael.

  


-Oui, Rafael, je veux devenir ton époux.

  


Ce fut probablement la meilleure soirée de sa vie.

Il fut ramener au présent par la grande inspiration que prit Sonny avant de parler.

  


-J'ai dû me faire passer pour un client pour coincer Selena et avancer dans l'enquête.

-Tu es doué pour le travail de couverture, cariño. Tu sais comment te comporter avec les gens. Ce fut décisif pour l’enquête.

  


Rafael détestait que Sonny travaille sous couverture. Parfois les missions s’éternisaient et il restait des jours sans aucune nouvelle, sans savoir si Sonny allait bien, s’il était blessé ou même s’il était en sécurité. Et lorsque Sonny lui revenait enfin… C’était comme si une partie de lui n’était pas encore totalement de retour. Comme s’il lui fallait du temps pour se réhabituer à sa vie de tous les jours avec Rafael. Pour faire disparaître des comportements et en refaire sortir d’autres. Parfois ces missions le rendaient physiquement malade, d’avoir dû faire semblant d’être un homme si éloigné de qui il était. Parfois il supportait à peine le toucher de Rafael, pensant qu’il ne le méritait pas. Qu’il devait se faire pardonner d’avoir agi comme il avait dû agir. Qu’il devait faire pénitence avant d’avoir enfin accès au réconfort.

Et Rafael pouvait voir qu’aujourd’hui était un de ces jours.

  


-La fille... elle... Elle était terrorisée. Par moi... Je... J'ai... J'ai dû lui faire peur... Pour que...

  


Rafael se rapprocha rapidement de son fiancé en voyant son agitation.

  


-Hey. Je suis là.

  


La main de Rafael se posa sur la nuque de Sonny, appuyant légèrement, l'ancrant. Le regard de Sonny se focalisa sur lui, perdant le côté flou qui s'en était emparé.

  


-Bien.

  


Rafael laissa les doigts de sa main droite effleurer la mâchoire de Sonny avant de glisser sur son cou.

  


-Tu as mangé ?

  


Sonny secoua la tête. Rafael glissa son pouce sur les lèvres.

  


-Je veux t'entendre, cariño.

-Non. Je n'ai pas mangé.

-Tu as faim ?

  


Sonny secoua la tête avant d'ouvrir la bouche, effleurant doucement le pouce toujours présent sur ses lèvres.

  


-Non.

-Très bien. Je vais prendre une douche et me changer. Je veux que tu sois à genoux quand je reviendrais, d'accord ?

  


Sonny acquiesça.

  


-Hey.

  


Rafael chercha son regard.

  


-Okay ?

  


Sonny hocha la tête.

  


-Okay… Oui Rafael.

-Bien. Très bien.

  


Il déposa un rapide baiser sur la commissure des lèvres de Sonny et quitta la pièce. Il n'eut pas besoin de regarder en arrière pour savoir que Sonny s'était agenouillé à l’endroit même où il se tenait.

Rafael voulait leur laisser un peu de temps. Pour se mettre dans l'ambiance. Oublier le stress du travail. Sonny avait besoin de lui. Il devait être concentré à 100% sur Sonny et ses besoins. Et Sonny avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour se centrer, se focaliser. Se mettre aussi dans l'ambiance.

Lorsque Rafael revint au salon, il passa à côté de Sony, agenouillé, sans s'arrêter. Il se servit un verre de scotch avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil club. Il prit une gorgée, doucement, la savourant. Faisant s'étirer le temps.

  


-Viens.

  


Sonny s'approcha, lentement et s'installa à genoux entre les cuisses ouvertes de Rafael.

Rafael posa son verre sur la table d'appoint à côté du fauteuil. Ses doigts se perdirent de nouveau sur la peau chaude de Sonny. Ses cheveux encore humides bouclaient légèrement. Ses doigts glissèrent sur le cuir chevelu, massant doucement.

  


-Tu es avec moi ?

  


Sonny acquiesça, appuyant sa tête contre les doigts, cherchant davantage de contact.

  


-Oui Rafael.

-Bien. Je veux que tu me dises ce que tu veux.

  


Un silence lui répondit. Sonny cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, cherchant les mots.

  


-Toi.

  


Rafael lui fit relever la tête d'une pression des doigts.

  


-Tu m'as.

  


Il déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres.

  


-Quoi d'autre ?

-Je veux... Je veux te... faire plaisir.

-Toujours, mi cielo. Toujours. Quoi d'autre ?

  


Un petit gémissement lui répondit.

  


-Je veux...

  


Sonny se lécha les lèvres, incapable de formuler davantage ses envies. Mais ce n'était pas nécessaire. Rafael le connaissait. Il savait ce dont il avait besoin. Il écarta un peu plus ses jambes, déstabilisant l'équilibre de Sonny.

  


-Tu veux faire quelque chose pour moi, Sonny ? Murmura-t-il, ses doigts toujours effleurant le cuir chevelu de son fiancé.

-Oui. Tout... Tout ce que tu veux.

-Tout ce que je veux, hein ? Tu es si bon pour moi, cariño.

  


Les doigts glissèrent de nouveau sur les joues, la mâchoire avant que le pouce ne reprenne sa place sur les lèvres de Sonny. Rafael exerça une légère pression, écartant doucement les deux lèvres pour se poser sur la langue de Sonny.

  


-Très bien.

  


Il observa Sonny se concentrer sur le pouce dans sa bouche, se forçant à ne pas bouger.

  


-Ta bouche est divine. Si chaude. Si accueillante. Je suis certain qu'elle m'apporterait beaucoup de plaisir.

  


Un gémissement lui répondit.

  


-Tu peux faire ça, mi cielo ? M'apporter du plaisir avec ta sublime bouche ?

  


Sonny hocha la tête, les yeux déjà mi-clos. Rafael retira son pouce, et le força à relever la tête vers lui. La prise sur les cheveux se fit plus ferme. Sonny déglutit et ouvrit les yeux.

  


-Oui. Oui. Je... peux... S'il te plaît.

  


Rafael n'y tint plus et embrassa doucement Sonny. L'obligeant à se redresser sur ses genoux pour approfondir le baiser. Après de longues minutes, il s'éloigna de Sonny.

  


-Vas-y.

  


Sonny se lécha les lèvres avant de porter ses doigts tremblants sur les boutons du pantalon. Il les ouvrit doucement, faisant glisser la fermeture lentement. Rafael se mordit les lèvres pour se retenir de gémir. Aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas pour lui. Mais pour Sonny. Néanmoins la chaleur de la main de son amant sur lui et son sexe déjà tendu était une douce torture.

  


-C'est bien, très bien Sonny.

  


Rafael souleva les hanches, permettant à Sonny de faire glisser son pantalon. Sonny se recula doucement, pliant le pantalon et le posant sur la table basse derrière lui. Rafael le ramena contre ses cuisses, une main derrière la nuque.

  


-Regarde-toi, si attentionné. Merci Sonny.

  


Sonny baissa la tête, appuyant son front contre l'intérieur de la cuisse de Rafael, inhalant profondément l'odeur musquée. Rafael glissa ses doigts dans les mèches, caressant le cuir chevelu.

  


-Toujours à me faire plaisir. A m'aider. A prendre soin de moi.

  


Il pouvait sentir Sonny secouer la tête contre sa cuisse. Rafael retint un soupir. Cela s'avérait plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait anticipé. Mais c'était Sonny. Rafael était prêt à tout pour lui.

  


-Tu penses que tu ne prends pas soin de moi ?

  


Ses doigts glissèrent le long du visage de Sonny, appuyant légèrement contre la peau. Il resta silencieux un moment, permettant à Sonny de répondre mais il ne dit rien.

  


-Mi cielo ?

-Mmmm...

-Peux-tu répondre à ma question ?

  


Sonny appuya la tête contre sa cuisse, enfouissant son nez contre la peau. Rafael referma ses doigts sur les mèches de Sonny et lui tira la tête en arrière, le forçant à croiser son regard.

  


-Sonny.

-Je ne veux pas.

-Tu ne veux pas ? Tu ne veux pas répondre à ma question ?

  


Sonny secoua la tête.

  


-Pourquoi Sonny ?

-Parce que... Parce que ce n'est pas vrai.

-Mi cielo...

-Je pourrais être meilleur. Moins... moins ennuyant. Plus... plus présent.

-Moins toi, cariño ?

  


Sonny ferma violemment les yeux.

  


-Tu vois... Tu penses...

-Non, non, mi cielo. Non. Je t’aime Sonny.

-Tu pourrais faire mieux.

  


A croire que rien ne réussirait jamais à faire entièrement disparaître les insécurités de Sonny. Etait-il un bon fils ? Un bon frère ? Un bon fiancé ? Un bon flic ? Un bon chrétien ?

Rafael n'était pas un homme violent, mais dans des moments comme celui-ci, il voulait retrouver chaque personne qui avait un jour fait douter Sonny de qui il était et leur faire comprendre leurs erreurs. Violement. Douloureusement. Mais l'important était Sonny. Rafael était prêt à passer le reste de sa vie à montrer à Sonny, et au monde, à quel point il était un homme bon.

  


-Mieux que toi ? J’en doute. Tu es parfait pour moi Sonny. Si parfait.

  


Rafael se pencha vers Sonny.

  


-Mi cielo … Ne doute jamais de l’amour que je te porte.

-Je sais. Je sais.

  


Sonny porta la main de Rafael à sa bouche et embrassa l’annulaire orné d’une alliance.

  


-Mais tu pourrais faire tellement mieux que moi...

-D’où est ce que ça vient ? Que s’est-il passé ?

  


Sonny tourna la tête, presque comme humilié.

  


-Ils ne m’aiment pas.

-C’est ton premier jour. Il faut qu’ils apprennent à te connaître.

  


Rafael redirigea les yeux de Sonny vers lui.

  


-Et ils verront alors à quel point ils sont chanceux de t'avoir, continua-t-il.

-Je ne veux pas que cela te retombe dessus, murmura Sonny.

  


Rafael fronça les sourcils.

  


-Cela ?

-Moi. Ma présence au 16ème.

  


Rafael se retint de soupirer violement.

  


-Ce n’était pas du népotisme. Je n’ai eu aucun rôle à jouer là-dedans, et tu le sais.

  


Sonny acquiesça.

  


-Je sais cela. Mais ils vont le penser. Et ta réputation…

-Tu comptes plus que tout, Sonny.

  


Rafael força Sonny à se relever, il le fit s’asseoir sur le canapé et s’assit à ses côtés. Cette conversation était bien trop sérieuse pourque l'un d'entre eux soit à genoux.

  


-Nous en avons parlé. Quand tu as su que tu étais transféré à Manhattan. Je pensais que nous avions tout évoqué.

-Je sais… je sais… mais… ils étaient ennuyés par moi.

  


Rafael glissa ses doigts sur la joue de Sonny.

  


-Je connais bien l’équipe. Ils sont loyaux les uns envers les autres. Donne leur du temps et tu seras l’un d’eux.

  


Sonny secoua la tête.

  


-C’est jamais arrivé avant. Pas vraiment. Brooklyn… Le… Le Queens…

  


Rafael embrassa la tempe de Sonny, laissant ses lèvres reposées sur la peau, s'accordant un moment pour penser.

Sonny n'avait jamais aimé cacher qui il était, et cela même au détriment de sa carrière, de sa sécurité. Alors malgré le fait que Rafael n'intervenait que très raremement auprès du SVU de Brooklyn, Sonny avait dévoilé son mariage avec le subtitut du procureur à son sergent. Il avait voulu lui expliquer qu'il n'avait aucun risque pour leurs enquêtes, que le procureur était informé de la situation et que les mesures adéquates seraient prises le cas échéant. Deux jours plus tard, le casier de Sonny avait été repeint en rose, ses coéquipiers refusaient de se retrouver seuls avec lui et les insultes avaient débuté.

Quand enfin son transfert avait été accepté, Sonny s'était retrouvé au Queens. Il y était resté une semaine. Une semaine où, tous les jours, Rafael avait craint pour la vie de son fiancé et il savait que Sonny avait aussi été effrayé.

Mais là, Sonny était à Manhattan. Rafael connaissait suffisament bien Olivia Benson pour savoir qu'elle ne discriminerait jamais un membre de son équipe. Il avait été soulagé lorsque Sonny lui avait annoncé sa nouvelle affectation.

  


-Je connais Olivia. Jamais elle ne te refusera des renforts car tu as épousé un homme. Aucun d’entre eux ne te laissera en danger.

  


Trois jours après sa prise de fonction au Queens, Rafael était rentré chez eux pour trouver Sonny, le bras gauche en écharpe après qu'un suspect lui ait tiré dessus. Son sergent l'avait envoyé seul appréhender leur suspect principal, ses coéquipiers avaient ignoré ses demandes de renfort alors que le suspect s'était échappé et Rafael les considérait tout aussi responsables que l'homme qui avait tiré sur son fiancé. Son artère brachiale avait été effleurée par la balle, et ce n'avait été qu'une question de millimètres pour que Rafael se retrouve à organiser des funérailles au lieu d'un mariage.

Le souffle saccadé de Sonny le ramena au présent.

  


-On doit leur dire. On doit… Ils doivent savoir…

-Sonny, il y a un instant tu avais peur qu’ils pensent que j’avais joué de mes relations.

-Ils vont le penser de toute façon.

-Tu n’es pas obligé de leur dire. Je… Le procureur est informé. Je me récuserai automatiquement de toutes les affaires que tu dirigeras. Si il y a le moindre doute, le procureur tranchera et nommera un nouveau substitut à l’enquête si besoin.

-Je sais.

-Alors où est le problème ?

  


Rafael avait tout arrangé avec le procureur, tout était réglé pour éviter un quelconque problème. Sonny n'avait pas à prevenir l'équipe. Pas s'il ne se sentait pas prêt. Et vu ses antécédents, Rafael pouvait comprendre que jamais plus Sonny ne veuille refaire son coming-out au sein du NYPD.

  


-Je ne veux pas leur mentir.

-Oh mi cielo. Si loyal.

  


Rafael caressa les cheveux de Sonny, réfléchissant.

  


-Je peux organiser un dîner avec Olivia, dit-il.

  


Cela reviendrait à troubler davantage les lignes entre le privé et le professionnel mais Rafael était prêt à y concéder.

  


-Juste nous pour le moment. Et on pourra voir ensemble comment l’annoncer à l’équipe si cela s'avérait nécessaire.

-Ce… Ce serait possible ? Sans… sans créer de problème ?

-Si Olivia estime qu’il y en a, elle pourra toujours faire appel à un autre substitut.

  


Sonny secoua la tête.

  


-Et se priver du meilleur ?

  


Rafael sourit.

  


-Je refuse de me priver du meilleur alors…

  


Sonny esquissa un sourire.

  


-Tu es ridicule.

-Tu le savais quand tu m’as dit oui, répliqua Rafael avec un sourire.

  


Là, il préférait voir son fiancé ainsi. A l'aise, confortable, souriant, heureux.

Rafael approcha sa bouche de celle de Sonny et ils échangèrent un long baiser.

  


-J'ai ruiné l’ambiance, grimaça Sonny contre la bouche de Rafael.

-Non. Du tout. Je suis là pour toi, mi cielo. Qu’importe ce dont tu as besoin.

  


Sonny sourit avant de se saisir de nouveau de la bouche de son fiancé.

  


-Je suis chanceux.

-Pas autant que moi, répondit Rafael en glissant sa langue dans la bouche de Sonny.

  


Sonny gémit et sans rompre le baiser, glissa au-dessus des cuisses de Rafael. Les mains de son fiancé se posèrent dans le bas de son dos, le plaquant contre lui. Sonny débuta un mouvement lent de va-et-vient, ses mains perdues à l’arrière de la nuque de Rafael.

Leurs bouches finirent par s’éloigner l’une de l’autre, rougies par les baisers.

  


-Rafael…

-Mmm, répondit-il, ses lèvres collées au cou de son fiancé.

  


Quel dommage que leur prochaines vacances soient si lointaines. Rafael avait envie de marquer cette peau blanche, de la voir couverte des signes de leur passion.

  


-Est-ce que je peux me remettre à genoux ?

  


Rafael recula la tête, croisant le regard de son fiancé, presque étonné. Il pensait que cette ambiance s'était envolée. Mais Sonny était déterminé, toute trace de son inquiétude précédente avait disparu.

Sonny laissa son fiancé l'observer longement.

  


-On n’est pas obligés, dit Rafael, son pouce effleurant la bouche de Sonny.

  


Sonny insista ses mouvements. Rafael fixa, à bout de souffle, la langue de Sonny pointer d’entre ses dents blanches pour caresser son doigt.

  


-Tu aimes ma bouche sur ton sexe. J’aime ton sexe dans ma bouche. Amore mio…

  


Rafael attira de nouveau la bouche de Sonny à la sienne.

Quand ils s’éloignèrent, à bout de souffle, Rafael eut un rapide mouvement de tête et Sonny se laissa glisser sur le tapis, à genoux entre les cuisses de Rafael.

Son sexe tendait son boxer, maculant déjà le tissu.

Sonny se lécha les lèvres avant d’effleurer de sa bouche le tissu tendu.

  


-Mmm… cariño…

  


Il déposa une série de baisers rapides, du tissu tendu et humide à la peau fine et sensibles de l’intérieur des cuisses. Sonny pouvait voir les mains de Rafael se serrer sur ses propres cuisses. Il fit glisser ses doigts le long du tissu avant de faire descendre avec lenteur le boxer. Il ne put retenir un gémissement quand le sexe de son fiancé jailli du tissu.

  


-J'ai pensé à toi toute la journée. A ce moment. Où je pourrais enfin te satisfaire. Quand tu étais assis sur la table, tes cuisses écartées… Comme si tu possédais l'endroit. Je voulais prendre ma place.

  


Rafael sourit, ses doigts se fermant sur les mèches de Sonny.

  


-Et tu y es. Et regarde toi. Tu es magnifique. J’aime te voir comme ça, cariño.

  


Sonny sourit. Il plaça sa main autour du sexe de son fiancé. Rafael gémit, il pouvait sentir la main de Sonny sur son sexe, créant une étreinte chaude et serrée. La respiration de Rafael s'accéléra rapidement alors que son fiancé commençait à le caresser. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des longs doigts fins.

Sonny le fixait de ses yeux bleus avant de se pencher et de poser enfin sa bouche sur le sexe de son fiancé. Il se concentra longuement sur le gland, léchant chaque perle de sperme qui y gouttait déjà , se délectant des petits soupirs engendrés, avant que sa langue ne descende doucement, traçant toute la longueur de l'érection de Rafael.

Ses lèvres glissèrent lentement sur le sexe, laissant derrière elles un chemin de salive tandis qu’elles passaient d’un côté à l’autre, la langue ne stoppant jamais son travail délicieux.

Il finit par se reculer pour inspirer profondément, son souffle chaud faisant gémir Rafael, puis il se pencha davantage en avant, reparaissant son poids sur ses genoux et prit le sexe de Rafael en bouche.

Rafael dut faire appel à tout son self contrôle pour ne pas bouger, pour ne pas s’enfoncer davantage dans cette douce chaleur qui lui était ainsi offerte. Il expira lentement, glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Sonny. Sans tirer, juste pour créer un point de contact supplémentaire.

  


-C’est bien, cariño. Très bien.

  


Sonny appuya sa langue contre le gland, insistant doucement contre la fente. Sa main droite se posa sur la cuisse de Rafael, sentant le muscle trembler sous lui. Il fit de lents mouvements avec sa main gauche sur le sexe de Rafael tandis que sa bouche se refermait sur le gland. Encore et encore.

Rafael ne pouvait quitter son fiancé des yeux, comme hypnotisé. Les lèvres roses scintillantes de salive enserraient son sexe dans un étau des plus agréables.

  


-Regarde toi. Tu es si beau comme ça, mi cielo. A genoux pour moi. Ta merveilleuse bouche autour de moi.

  


Rafael sourit en voyant le rougissement s'emparer des joues de son fiancé, il caressa avec délicatesse la peau. Sonny était si beau. Rafael avait envie de plus. Il avait envie de voir davantage de cette peau rougie, il avait envie de toucher les muscles tremblants. Il voulait recouvrir Sonny de tout son corps, le plaquer contre le matelas avant de se perdre en lui.

  


-Allons au lit, s'entendit-il gémir, presque une supplique.

  


Sonny retira ses lèvres avant de marmonner.

  


-Non.

  


Mais Rafael n'eut pas l'occasion de se plaindre davantage car Sonny reporta sa bouche sur son sexe, aspirant avec un petit sourire le liquide qui commeçait à perler. Il fit jouer sa langue contre la fente pour récupérer jusqu'à la dernière goutte, puis traça les contours du gland, excerçant une légère pression sur la peau sensible tout en continuant de le caresser avec son poing.

Sonny se recula, déposa un baiser presque chaste sur l'extremité du sexe de Rafael avant de refermer sa bouche dessus, creusant ses joues, attirant le sexe jusqu'à son palais et suça avec ferveur.

La main gauche de Rafael se referma brusquement sur le cuir du fauteuil, il luttait pour ne pas s'enfoncer davantage dans la bouche de son fiancé. La salive glissait de son menton jusqu'à son membre, les connectant d'une façon obscène et sensuelle à la fois.

La bouche de Sonny relâcha son sexe pour que sa langue puisse caresser chaque côté de son membre, le recouvrant de salive.

La respiration de Rafael était saccadée et ses doigts se perdaient dans les mèches de cheveux de Sonny.

Avec une dernière trainée de langue, de la base à l'extrémité, et sans perdre une seconde Sonny reprit Rafael en bouche.

Rafael gémit violemment alors que Sonny commençait à aller et venir sur son érection, sa main contre ses lèvres et suivant le même rythme que sa bouche, caressant ce qu'il ne pouvait avaler. Tout son sexe était recouvert par Sonny, entre sa bouche, sa langue, sa main, et Rafael fixait alors que son fiancé retirait lentement ses doigts, l'un après l'autre, laissant sa bouche prendre la place ainsi découverte.

Il sentit Sonny perdre de son équilibre et Rafael hoqueta de surprise, la prise de ses doigts se resserrant dans les cheveux de Sonny, alors que son fiancé descendit trop rapidement sur son sexe.

Sonny se recula, toussant, reprenant son souffle alors qu'il reprit ses caresses avec sa langue.

  


-Doucement mi corazón. Prends ton temps.

  


La main libre de Rafael se posa sur la nuque de son fiancé, le pouce caressant la peau sensible derrière l'oreille.

Sonny prit le geste pour ce qu'il était, un encouragement, et avec un dernier baiser sur l'extrémité du sexe le reprit en bouche, se forçant à descendre davatange.

  


-Regarde-toi, murmura Rafael, tirant doucement sur les cheveux de Sonny. Tu fais ça si bien. Tu es si doué.

  


Sonny gémit autour de lui et aggripa les cuisses de Rafael, modifiant sa position jusqu'à ce que le sexe de son fiancé rencontre une légère résistance au fond de sa gorge. Il resta ainsi un moment, le nez enfoui contre le pelvis de Rafael, la bouche pleine, le sexe de son fiancé pesant contre sa langue, presque pressé contre sa trachée.

Il déglutit à plusieurs reprises en vain, ses muscles se contractant autour du l'extremité du sexe de Rafael sans réussir à en avaler davantage avant que le besoin d'air se fasse ressentir.

Sonny garda sa bouche contre le sexe de Rafael tandis qu'il se forçait à prendre des petites inspirations avant de reprendre Rafael au fond de sa gorge en une fois et de déglutir.

  


-Ohhh... Oui... Sonny...

  


Sonny leva les yeux en sentant les doigts de Rafael serrer ses cheveux. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Rafael haletait, des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Il était si sexy. Et tout à Sonny.

Sonny déglutit de nouveau, faisant de rapides aller et retour avec sa bouche. Remontant jusqu'à l'extremité du sexe pour redescendre jusqu'à la base et rester en place un long moment avant de recommencer de nouveau.

Les jambes de Rafael commençaient à trembler et son corps à se tendre. Il pouvait sentir l'orgasme monter en lui, attirer par les sensations et les actions de son fiancé qui continuait à sucer, à caresser, à avaler.

  


-Sonny. Sonny. Je vais... Tu es si beau. Si bon pour moi.

  


Rafael était hyponisé par Sonny, incapable de le quitter des yeux. Il glissa sa main sur sa joue, le forçant à relever un peu la tête, suffisamment pour que leurs yeux se croisent. Et sous le regard vitreux de désir de son fiancé, Rafael se sentit jouir.

Sonny reserra sa bouche contre le sexe de Rafael, avalant son sperme avant de le nettoyer de sa langue. Lorsqu'il entendit les gémissements de Rafael, il se recula et lécha ses doigts et ses lèvres, là où un peu de sperme de son fiancé avait échappé à sa bouche.

Rafael l'observait tout en reprenant son souffle. Sonny avait la respiration saccadée, les lèvres rougies et gonflées, le menton brillant de salive et de sperme, les yeux mi-clos. Il s'était résinstallé entre les cuisses de Rafael, assis sur ses talons avec un petit mouvement de balancier. Le devant de son pantalon était déformé par son excitation et le tissu était humide. Il était l'image même de la débauche. Et de la sensualité. Rafael se pencha vers lui et parsema son visage de baisers.

  


-Je t'aime, cariño. Je t'aime. Tu es si bon pour moi. Si parfait.

  


Sonny était souple et malléable entre ses mains alors que Rafael l'attirait à ses lèvres pour un baiser appuyé. Il pouvait se gouter dans la bouche de Sonny.

  


-Laisse moi prendre soin de toi maintenant, mi amore. D'accord ?

  


Sonny gémit son nom contre sa bouche dans un souffle court.

  


-Tu l'as mérité. Plus qu'amplement. Laisse moi, mon amour.

  


Rafael déposa une série de baisers sur les joues de Sonny avant de le faire se relever. Il soutint l'équilibre de Sonny avant de le faire s'asseoir.

  


-Regarde toi cariño, tout excité d'avoir été bon pour moi.

  


Rafael s'assit au bord de la table basse et se pencha pour saisir de nouveau la bouche de son fiancé avant de glisser sa main gauche entre les cuisses ouvertes. Sonny laissa échapper un long gémissement guttural.

  


-Voilà. Voilà. C'est bien. Laisse toi aller. Voilà.

-Rafael...

  


Les mains de Sonny se posèrent sur les épaules de Rafael, l'attirant davatage contre lui. Rafael glissa sa main droite dans les cheveux de Sonny et lui tira la tête en arrière, dévoilant sa nuque. Il y fit travailler sa bouche, prenant garde de ne pas laisser de marques durables tandis que sa main gauche amenait Sonny de plus en plus près de l'orgasme.

  


-Tu vas jouir, Sonny ?

  


Seul un haletement lui répondit. Rafael recula sa bouche de la peau chaude et força Sonny à croiser son regard. Il était magnifique. Les joues rouges, les lèvres entrouvertes sur un gémissement, les pupilles dilatées.

  


-Mi cielo, pour moi. Je veux te voir emporter par le désir. Tu es si beau. Si confiant.

-Rafael... Je...

  


Rafael l'attira vers lui pour refermer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il l’embrassa longuement, avec possessivité. Sony le laissa faire sans broncher, cédant le contrôle absolu. A la bouche de Rafael contre la sienne. A sa main et à ses doigts qui le caressaient. Il pouvait sentir l'orgasme monter en lui, comme une vague de feu qui se répandait dans tout son corps. Rafael dut le sentir aussi car il mit fin au baiser pour venir poser ses lèvres tendrement contre la tempe de Sonny.

  


-Jouis pour moi.

  


Sonny se laissa aller totalement aux tremblements qui saisirent son corps, faisant confiance à Rafael pour l'empêcher de se perdre dans les sensations déferlantes.

La main de Rafael le guida jusqu'à la fin de son orgasme tandis qu'il caressait le creux des hanches de sou pouce puis se pencha et posa doucement ses lèvres sur le ventre de son fiancé. A peine un frôlement. Sa langue darda et il joua de la pointe à l'intérieur du nombril. Quelques secondes, juste un avant-gout. Il entendit le souffle de Sonny se bloquer dans sa gorge avant qu'il ne recule doucement ses lèvres.

  


-Tu as été parfait, Sonny. Comme toujours.

-Est-ce... est-ce....

-Shhh...

  


Rafael se redressa, embrassant tendrement Sonny. Lui laissant le temps de recouvrer ses esprits. La main de Sonny se posa sur son poignet et il recula doucement la tête.

  


-Mi amore...

  


Sonny tira sur son poignet, attirant la main maculée de son propre sperme à sa bouche. Rafael dut retenir un gémissement en voyant Sonny nettoyer les doigts un à un, récupérant avec sa langue le sperme sur sa peau.

Rafael grogna à la vision de débauche que son fiancé lui offrait. Oh, s'il était plus jeune.

Il attira Sonny à lui, embrassant délicatement ses paupières, ses joues, son cou, derrière ses oreilles tout en murmurant des mots doux, alternant anglais et espagnol.

Il sourit en sentant la main de Sonny sur sa joue alors qu'il redirigeait sa bouche de son cou à ses lèvres. Son fiancé retrouvait enfin ses esprits à en croire la langue joueuse qui se mêla à la sienne.

Il se recula lentement, ses mains toujours en contact avec la peau surchauffée de Sonny, un sourire doux naquit sur ses lèvres en croisant son regard.

  


-Que dirais-tu d'une douche maintenant, cariño ? Et nous pourrons ensuite rejoindre notre lit.

-Tu es conscient que je ne dormirai pas avant de t'avoir eu en moi ?

  


Rafael laissa échapper un petit rire.

  


-Voyons si tu arrives à faire des miracles, alors.

  


Avec un sourire, Sonny le tira à lui pour un baiser.

  


-Tu es ridicule.

-Tu le savais quand tu m’as dit oui.

**Author's Note:**

> Titre inspiré de Safe In Your Arms par Purist Ogboi
> 
> Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh
> 
> In Your presence I am content  
I don wanna go anywhere else  
Oh oh…  
Under Your wings I am secure  
I am safe in Your arms  
Oh oh oh oh..  
In Your presence I am content  
I don wanna go anywhere else  
Oh oh…  
Under Your wings I am secure  
I am safe in Your arms
> 
> I am safe where You are  
Safe where You are  
I don’t wonna go anywhere else  
I am safe where You are  
Safe where You are  
I don’t wonna go anywhere else  
Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh
> 
> In my weakness  
Lord You’re my strength  
My present help In times of need  
Oh…  
You’re my glory..  
You’re my comfort  
Lord I’m safe in Your arms
> 
> I am safe where You are  
Safe where You are  
I don’t wonna go anywhere else  
I am safe where You are  
Safe where You are  
I don’t wonna go anywhere else
> 
> Lover of my soul  
I give You full control  
All my life,  
I will dwell in Your house  
You’re the air I breath  
In You I have my being  
I’m safe right here  
Where You are…..  
Oh…  
I don wonna go any where else  
I wonna stay right here  
I don wonna go any where else  
I am safe right here…  
I don wonna go any where else  
I wonna stay right here  
I don wonna go any where else  
I am safe right here…  
I don wonna go any where else  
I wonna stay right here  
I don wonna go any where else  
I am safe right here…  
I don wonna go any where else  
I don wonna go any where else  
I don wonna go any where else  
I don wonna go any where else  
I am safe right here…
> 
> I am safe where You are  
Safe where You are  
I don’t wonna go anywhere else


End file.
